The O'Leary chronicles: Part 2
by DarthMako
Summary: Sequel to The O'Leary Chronicles: Part 1. When Bridget encounters a vengeful spirit in her new apartment building there's only one person she can call for help. The man that broke her heart. Takes place early in Season 1. Dean/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Supernatural does not belong to me and it never will.

**Author's Note:** This is a sequel to The O'Leary Chronicles: Part 1. It isn't completely necessary to have read that story but it will help you understand some of the things that happen in this one. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Reviews would be greatly appreciated.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter One**

**Bridget's POV**

"Well," I said to myself as I stood in my new apartment that was currently furnished by cardboard boxes. "Home sweet home."

After graduation I had gotten a job with Research In Motion in Waterloo Ontario and now, six months later, I had been transferred to the office in Alpharetta Georgia as the server guru. It wasn't the official title but that's how I thought of it. They had set me up with this brand new apartment that I didn't think anyone had ever slept in before. The building was quite old and used to be a brewery but it had just been converted into small apartments.

I had just started to unpack the first box when the lights started to flicker but I shrugged it off as old wiring. Then I realized that all the lights in here were new. The entire building had been gutted before construction had started. Of course that didn't leave me with any explanation as to why the lights were acting weird.

I moved to the hallway thinking to ask the guy across the hall if he was having problems as well. His door was open but I got no reply when I knocked on the door frame. Something was very wrong here. I cautiously stepped into his apartment and entered the kitchen only to freeze at what I saw.

My neighbor was sprawled on the floor with another man bending over him. The other man placed a hand on my neighbor's face and I watched in horror as his skin began to melt. I backed away from the scene but the man straightened and turned to face me flickering as he moved. His face was badly burned and I could see the bone in his cheek.

"Spirit," I said out loud as I realized what the man was. He advanced on me and I looked around for a weapon trying to remember what Dean had told me about spirits. Salt. There on the table to my left was a salt shaker. I snatched it up in one hand and twisted the cover off with the other all the while backing away from the spirit.

My back hit the wall just as I got the cover off the salt shaker and I flung it at the spirit. It immediately dissipated and I took off towards my apartment without looking back at my neighbor who was lying on the floor. I slammed my door and slid the deadbolt into place even though I knew it wouldn't do any good. I leaned against it for a moment to catch my breath before heading to my kitchen. Once there I started ripping boxes open and finally found what I was looking for. A box of salt.

Within fifteen minutes I had made salt lines on the front door and all of the windows. I was safe for now. I wasn't sure what to do next though, but one thing was for sure, there was no way I was leaving my apartment while there was an evil spirit waiting outside my door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Once again I do not own Supernatural and never will

Here is Chapter 2. Enjoy and please review

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Bridget's POV**

For two days I sat holed in my apartment and only managed to open the boxes the food was in and set up my computer. I ignored the police when they knocked on my door and I tried my hardest to ignore the screams of the other two people the spirit killed.

On the evening of third day I sat at my computer staring at the screen. There were two phone numbers there, one of which I recognized. That same number was one that I would never bring myself to call, no matter how much I wanted to hear his voice on the other end. The other number belonged to his brother. I debated making the call and finally heaved a sigh before dialing the second number on my blackberry.

"Hello?" an unfamiliar voice answered.

"Sam Winchester?" I asked.

"Yeah," he replied warily. "Who is this?"

I took a deep breath, "My name is Bridget O'Leary. I know your brother. I... um... I need some help."

"Hang on," he said. His next words were muffled as if he had covered the mouthpiece of the phone as he spoke to someone else. I managed to make out my name, he was probably asking Dean who I was.

The next voice I heard didn't belong to Sam. "Bridget?" Dean had obviously taken the phone from him. I had forgotten how my insides turned to jell-o when he said my name.

I clenched my teeth and forced those thoughts to the back of my mind. "Put Sam back on."

He ignored my request and kept talking, "What happened? Are you alright."

"I'm just peachy," I growled. "Give the phone back to Sam."

* * *

**Dean's POV**

I sighed and did as she asked knowing that there was no way she was going to talk to me. Not after the way I had left. I sank onto my bed in the latest of cheap motel rooms and watched Sam pace as he listened to what Bridget had to say.

"You're sure it's a spirit?" he asked. "Alright tell me where you are and we'll be there as soon as we can."

"Well?" I demanded once he hung up.

"She's in Alpharetta, Georgia," he said.

I got to my feet, "Let's go. It'll take us about fourteen hours to get there. You can tell me what's going on while we drive."

Once we were on the road Sam started talking, "She says there's a spirit in her apartment building but she didn't give me too many details. Only that three people were dead."

"And she's still staying there?" I demanded. "She doesn't know anything about getting rid of a spirit."

"Well apparently she knows enough to put salt lines at the door to keep it out. What did you do to her Dean?"

I glanced at him briefly before turning my eyes back to the road, "What makes you think I did anything to her?"

"Well I don't know Dean. Maybe the fact that she called me instead of you and I don't even know her."

I glowered at him, "I don't want to talk about it." I turned up the radio and we didn't speak for a long while. Sam eventually fell asleep and I was left alone with my thoughts. After six months I still missed Bridget, missed her more than I'd ever missed anyone before. Except maybe when Sam had gone to Stanford. I woke Sam around three in the morning we switched places. Faithfully by Journey was playing on the radio and it didn't take long before I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Ok so the first two chapters were really short but the next one is a bit longer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supernatural

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3**

**Bridget's POV  
**After I got off the phone with Sam I looked around the apartment. Most everything was still packed so I rushed around trying to make things as livable as possible before they got here. Unpacking seemed to be the only thing that could keep my mind of both the ghost and the fact that in a few hours I was going to see Dean again. It wasn't until after three when I finally collapsed into bed and quickly fell asleep.

I woke the next day to a knocking sound and checked my watch once I had put my glasses on. It was just after eleven o'clock. The knocking got louder and I sat up in bed. Someone was at my door. I got up without bothering to attempt flattening my hair and went to the door. Once I had unlocked it I cautiously swung it open and found myself looking at the middle of a man's chest. I looked up at him and he smiled down at me. His brown hair was shaggy and I was sure that he could put on a killer puppy dog face with his big brown eyes.

"Are you Bridget?" he asked.

"Yeah. You must be Sam," when he nodded I motioned him inside. "Come on in."

He carefully stepped over the salt line and into the apartment. "Dean said he'd be right up. I left him admiring that red corvette outside."

"That's my baby," I said with a small smile. I ran a hand through my hair and remembered how messy it was, "Oh god, I probably look terrible."

"A little," he said with a chuckle.

"I'll be right back." I turned to go find my hairbrush but didn't make it any further. Dean had just entered the apartment and stood silently with an apprehensive expression on his face. He was just as good looking as I remembered. I squashed that thought and cleared my throat, "Hello Dean."

"Bridget," he said softly. He opened his mouth to say more but I guess he couldn't find the words because he snapped it shut again. His gaze moved lower and I felt my cheeks redden as a smirk appeared on his face. He was checking me out. I was barefoot and wearing only a pair of shorts and a t-shirt that didn't leave much to the imagination.

I scowled at him and turned to Sam, "I didn't expect you to be here this early. I'm going to jump in the shower real quick and I'll be right out." I left the room and could feel Dean's eyes on me until I was out of sight. I grabbed my robe on the way to the washroom and locked the door once I was inside. I took my time in the shower hoping that when I was finished I'd be able to face Dean. As it stood I'd most likely end up doing one of two things: get angry at him or burst into tears and whine about how he had broken my heart. I hoped it would be the former.

When I finally returned to the living room I was fully clothed with my hair brushed and feeling ready to face the day. When I got there though Sam was gone and Dean was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands.

I cleared my throat and he jumped out of his seat running his hand through his hair. "Where's Sam?" I asked.

"He's checking out the other apartments," he replied. "Bridget, we need to talk."

I crossed my arms and glared at him, "Like hell we do! You made yourself very clear six months ago. You told me that you never wanted to see me again. Well I'm sorry that I had to make you come here." I turned away from him so he wouldn't see the tears that threatened to fall, "You can leave if you want. But I didn't know who else to call."

"We'll stay," he said quietly. "Sam and I'll take care of this for you. Bridget..."

I whirled around to face him to find that he was now within arm's reach. "What?" I demanded.

"Bridget I…" he began. He let out a sigh, "You know what? Forget it. You obviously don't want to hear anything I have to say."

"You're right," I said with a scowl, "I don't want to hear any of your excuses. Let's just get this thing over with."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dean's POV**

I took a step backwards without taking my eyes off her. She looked exactly the same as she had when I left her six months ago. One this was different though. There was sadness in her gray eyes and I suspected that I was the reason for it.

I squashed the urge to take her into my arms and sat on the couch, "Right, tell me what you know about this thing."

She put her hands on her hips, "It's a spirit. When I moved in three days ago the lights started flickering. I went to see if the guy across the hall was having problems too. There was another man there with him. He touched my neighbor and his face… it melted!" She sank onto the other end of the couch facing me. "Then it came at me and… and I remembered the salt. Like you told me. I used the salt shaker that was on the table and once the ghost was gone I ran here and poured the salt lines. It's killed two more people since then. Both of my other neighbors. I didn't know what else to do so I called Sam."

"Why didn't you call me?" I asked.

She looked at her hands that were folded in her lap, "I wasn't sure if you'd come if I called. I didn't think you'd even take my call."

I heard the door open before I could reply and looked over to see Sam come in. "It's definitely a spirit," he said.

"Then the next question is who is it?" I asked. I turned my gaze to Bridget, "Are you up for some research?"

She nodded, "What do you need me to look for?"

"Anyone that died in this building," Sam said. "It doesn't matter how far you have to go back. Dean and I need to get some stuff from the car."

I watched Bridget head into another room and continued staring in that direction for a little while.

"Dean," Sam said. "You alright?"

"What? Yeah I'm good Sammy. Let's get this show on the road." I left the apartment with Sam following closely behind.

"So what's the story here Dean?" Sam asked as I opened the hidden bottom in my trunk.

I stuffed my sawed off and a handful of shells into my duffel bag, "I told you I don't want to talk about it so shove off."

"Fine," Sam grabbed his own shotgun. "I'm only saying…"

"Well stop." I slammed the trunk.

"I'm heading back up," Sam said after a moment of silence.

I leaned against the Impala with my gaze on Bridget's corvette that Sam had parked next to. "Whatever." I waited a couple minutes before following running my hand affectionately along the front end of the red vette as I walked past it.

When I got back to the apartment Sam was sitting on the couch cleaning his shotgun and Bridget was probably still in the other room.

"I got it!" I heard her call triumphantly and she entered the living room holding a piece of paper in her hand. "His name was Pete Snider. He worked here back when it was still a brewery. On October 20, 1978 he fell into one of the boiling kettles and died. It was on this floor actually."

"That explains why only your neighbors have been attacked so far," Sam said.

I grinned, "This was a brewery? That's awesome!"

Sam shook his head, "Where is he buried?"

"Um…" her hair fell into her face as she scanned the paper, "It says here that he was buried in Westwood Cemetery."

"I'll go check it out," Sam said getting to his feet. "Try not to kill each other while I'm gone."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural.

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the delay in updates but I ran into a creative brick wall. I've finally got this story finished so the last few chapters will be posted shortly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bridget's POV**

Sam headed for the door and a few seconds later I was alone with Dean once again. He was staring at me again with a strange expression on his face.

"What?" I demanded.

He shook his head, "Nothing. It's nothing."

"Fine," I turned to head back into what would be my office once I got everything set up but was stopped by his hand on my arm.

"I owe you an apology Bri," he said as he came around so he was facing me. His hand moved lower until he was holding mine in his strong grip. "I lied to you when I left and I'm sorry."

I pulled my hand out of his grasp ignoring the chill that ran through me at the loss of contact, "Sorry? You ripped out my heart and you're sorry? Can't you just leave me alone until this ghost is taken care of?"

"No," he said firmly. "I need to tell you why I said what I said."

I crossed my arms, "So tell me then."

"I did need to leave, Dad needed my help. But when I said I didn't want to see you again… I didn't mean it Bridget. Leaving you was the hardest thing I've ever had to do."

I looked at the floor for a second before meeting his eyes again, "Then why did you do it Dean."

"I…" he turned away from me, "I was trying to protect you."

"Protect me?" I asked. "How the hell could you protect me by leaving? If it wasn't for you I'd probably be dead already. The only reason this ghost hasn't gotten to me yet is because I remembered what you told me about the salt. I'd be safer if I knew I could count on you."

He met my gaze "I thought that if I stayed away then nothing could hurt you to get to me. Sam's girlfriend was killed by something just because she was seeing him. It was the same thing that killed our mom. I couldn't let anything like that happen to you."

"You could have told me," I said softly. "I would have understood. But instead you just up and left. Do you know how much it hurt? I loved you and you threw it all back in my face!"

His lips were suddenly on mine and one hand gripped my hip. He ran his other hand up my arm to the back of my neck and into my hair. After a moment of surprise I found myself kissing him back fervently and wrapped my arms around his neck.

I regained my senses when his tongue brushed against my lips and I pushed him away. "No," I said shaking my head. "You can't come here and expect to pick up where we left off! I'm not setting myself up to be hurt by you again." I stalked into the kitchen and grabbed a box of cheerios before heading to my office slamming the door behind me.

Once I was settled into my chair I took a few deep breaths in order to slow down my racing heart. Even after six months he still knew how to get to me and even though I was angry with him it had taken all of my willpower to push him away. I wanted him and I probably always would.

"Stop it," I told myself as I opened up the box of cereal. "He's only going to leave again so there's no point."

I wasn't sure how long I sat in front of my computer just munching on dry cereal lost in my thoughts but I was eventually jolted back to the present by someone knocking on the door.

"What?" I all but snarled.

"It's Sam," came the reply. "Can I come in?"

"Sure whatever," I replied.

He opened the door and stepped into the room. He was slightly hunched over with his hands in his pockets and his hair was falling into his eyes. "So I found Snider's grave," he said. "We'll have to wait until dark to dig him up though."

"Right," I said pretending that I wasn't completely freaked out about all of this. "Where's Dean?"

"No idea," he replied. "He grabbed the keys from me as soon as I got back and took off. I uh, I picked up some coffee if you want some."

I smiled and stood up, "I'd love some. I haven't had a cup of coffee since I moved in here."

We went into the living room and sat on the couch. Sam handed me a paper cup and I wrapped my hands around it as if to capture the warmth.

"I wasn't sure what you took in it so I got some cream and sugar on the side."

"Thanks," I said as I grabbed a couple packets of sugar.

He took a drink of his own coffee, "So what's the story between you and Dean anyway? He won't tell me anything."

I leaned back into the couch and curled my legs underneath me, "I met Dean a month before I graduated from university. I helped him get rid of a demon and one thing led to another. I fell for your brother so hard that I probably still have the bruises. He stayed for a month and it was great, then on the morning of my graduation I woke up to find him packing his bag. He said your dad needed his help and that he never wanted to see me again." I took a shaky breath, "Now he tells me that he left to protect me. And I want to hate him for leaving, I really do, but..."

"But you love him," Sam finished. "He was an idiot to let you go."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supernatural and never will

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dean's POV**

By the time I got back to Bridget's apartment building it was starting to get dark. I parked the Impala and got out. When I looked up Sam was there and he looked angry. His fist came flying out of nowhere and caught me in the jaw.

My hand automatically went to the side of my face. "What the hell was that for?"

"That was for Bridget," he said with a scowl. "How stupid can you get Dean? She is so in love with you it's scary. Because if I were her I wouldn't be speaking to you at all."

"She told you," it wasn't a question.

"Yeah she told me. Bridget is one of only a few women that know about what we do and she didn't run screaming in the other direction. Jess wouldn't have understood so I kept it from her because I loved her." He took a seat on the hood of my car, "You have the chance to be completely honest with someone for once. Don't blow it again."

I sat beside him with a sigh, "It isn't that easy Sammy. She won't forgive me for leaving."

"You'd be surprised," Sam said with a smirk. "You know what she told me? She said she wanted to hate you more than anything but she couldn't. Because she loves you Dean. You might have to grovel a bit but she'll take you back."

I looked at him doubtfully, "I don't think so. I hurt her bad Sam, and I'll probably just end up hurting her again. Look let's just get this thing over with. You go salt and burn the corpse and I'll stay with Bridget in case the spirit shows up."

Sam nodded, "Give me the keys then."

I passed them to him and headed into the building. Bridget was sitting on the couch when I entered her apartment inspecting the weapons Sam had left on the coffee table.

"Looking for something specific?" I asked.

She jumped in surprise, "Jesus, don't startle me like that. You're lucky I don't have a wrench in my hand."

I chuckled, "You do have some sharp blades there. I think they might be worse than a wrench."

She smiled slightly, "I was looking for an iron knife. It repels ghosts, right?"

I nodded and picked one of the larger knives up, "This one is iron." I flipped it around so I was holding it by the blade, "Take it. And keep it on you all the time. I'll get you a sheath for it somewhere."

She took it from me and held it experimentally, "So what's the plan for tonight?"

I crossed my arms, "You aren't going to like this. But we're going to have to break the salt lines."

She stared at me as if I had grown another head, "You want to let it in here? What the fuck for?"

"To keep it from going after Sam. Spirits sometimes attack the person disturbing their bones even if they're attached to another place. It'll be easier and faster for Sam if we can get it to come after us."

"Fine," she said with a scowl. "Is there a chance we can get away with not using the shotguns? I'd rather not have my apartment destroyed."

I scanned the weapons on the coffee table. There were the set of iron throwing knives and some larger ones as well. "You might have to put pictures over the knife holes I'm probably going to put in the walls but I think we can manage." I stood up and motioned for her to come closer, "Come here I'll show you how to use that knife."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bridget's POV**

I nodded, "What do I need to know?"

Dean grabbed another similar knife and held it in a reverse grip so the blade ran against the back of his arm. "Hold it like this. It'll be easier to protect yourself." I did the same and he put his knife down before he came around behind me. He took both of my wrists lightly in his hands and showed me some defensive moves. As we moved his chest pressed against my back and it took all of the willpower I had to concentrate on what he was showing me.

Finally we stopped but instead of letting me go he snaked one arm around my waist holding me to him while he took the knife out of my hand with his other.

"Dean," I said warningly but I couldn't hide the longing in my voice. "Don't, please."

"Tell me you don't want me," he whispered in my ear before pressing his lips to my neck.

"Stop. Dean, the ghost. Call Sam." I pulled away and turned to face him. He looked almost lost.

"I'm sorry Bri," he said softly. "I am so sorry for hurting you."

I cleared my throat, "Sam's waiting for you to call. I'll clear the salt line."

He nodded and held out the knife in his hand. "Be careful."

"I'm always careful," I said as I took the knife. I then went to the front door and swiped my foot across the salt line. As soon as there was a gap in the line the lights started to flicker.

"Get over here Bridget!" Dean called and I rushed to his side. I reached him just as the spirit appeared.

It advanced toward us and Dean swung out with his knife. The ghost dissolved as the knife cut through it but it reappeared in another spot. Suddenly Dean went flying with a yell and landed on top of the coffee table which collapsed under him sending knives and other weapons flying. Once Dean was out of the way the ghost took a step in my direction. I tried to hit it with my knife but it flickered and reappeared at my side. Before I could move it reached out and placed a hand on my arm. My skin burned and I cried out in pain.

The next thing I knew the ghost was gone and I looked up to see Dean standing in front of me. He grinned and I started to return it but I saw the spirit behind him reaching out. I grabbed Dean by his shirt and dropped to the ground pulling him with me. He landed on top of me and I felt the breath whoosh out of my lungs. Dean rolled us over and the next thing I heard was the crack of a shotgun.

We scrambled to our feet just as the ghost reappeared. Dean pushed me behind him and cocked the shotgun as the ghost approached. Before it could attack though it burst into flames.

A moment later Dean's phone rang and he flipped it open. "Took you long enough Sammy." He listened for a moment before continuing. "Yeah it's gone. We're fine. See you when you get back."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dean's POV**

I hung up my phone and turned to Bridget. She was holding her right arm and surveying the mess in the living room. "You alright?" I asked.

She shook her head. "My arm, it touched me."

I took her arm gently in my hands and carefully rolled up the sleeve. The skin on her forearm was red and blistered and some of it came away with the sleeve. I brushed my fingers over it and she hissed in pain pulling her arm out of my grasp.

"Do you have a first aid kit?" I asked.

"It should be somewhere in the bathroom," she replied.

I nodded and headed for the bathroom. It only took a couple of minutes to find the first aid kit and I returned to the living room to find Bridget sitting on the couch. I sat next to her and took out a bottle of some cream that said it was good for burns.

Bridget held out her arm to me and placed her other hand on my knee. As I rubbed the cream onto the burn I felt her grip on my knee tighten. She bit her lip against the pain but couldn't stop a tear from rolling down her cheek. Once I finished wrapping her arm I let it go and reached out to cup her cheek. She leaned into my hand and I brushed the tear away with my thumb.

"I missed you Bri," I said softly as I let my thumb trace her lips.

She smiled and took my other hand in hers lacing our fingers together. "I missed you too Dean. I don't want to be angry at you anymore."

"If I kiss you are you going to push me away again?" I asked.

Instead of replying she leaned forward and pressed her lips against mine hesitantly. I didn't need any other encouragement and deepened the kiss wrapping my arms around her waist.

I gripped the hem of her shirt and we parted just long enough for me to pull it over her head leaving her in a black bra. She put her hands on my shoulders and pushed my dark green shirt down my arms.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Once again I do not own Supernatural

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sam's POV**

I parked the Impala next to Bridget's Corvette and headed into the building. I opened Bridget's front door without knocking and closed it quietly behind me before taking in the mess that was the living room. There were weapons strewn all over the floor and the coffee table was in at least three pieces. And there on the couch were Dean and Bridget, lips locked together. Both were shirtless and in Bridget's case braless. Once I had recovered from the shock of coming back to this I turned my gaze to the floor.

"What the fuck guys?" I demanded loudly in order to get their attention. "Couldn't you have at least made it to the bedroom?"

I heard a squeak of embarrassment followed by the sounds of someone moving frantically. Dean chuckled, "It'd take too long to get to the bedroom Sammy. Besides she jumped me. We're decent."

I looked up reluctantly to see that Dean had pulled on his t-shirt and that Bridget obviously hadn't been able to find her own shirt because she was now fumbling with the buttons on the dark green shirt Dean had been wearing over his t-shirt. Her face was bright red with embarrassment and I couldn't help but smile. Dean was smiling too as he reached out and did up the buttons for her.

"Right," I said and glanced down at my dirty clothes, "Is there any chance I can take a shower?"

"Sure," Bridget said. Some of the color had left her face and she met my eyes. "I'll get you a towel."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dean's POV**

I watched her walk away before turning my grin to Sam.

"I don't think I've ever seen you look at a girl like that," Sam said.

"She's different," I told him. "I think I'm in love with her Sammy."

"I like her," he said with a sad smile and I knew he was thinking about Jessica. "Don't let anything happen to her."

"I won't. Tomorrow you and I are going to put some wards up in here. I want her to be as safe as possible before we leave."

"I left the towel in the bathroom for you Sam," Bridget said as she rejoined us.

"Great, thanks."

Once Sam was gone Bridget turned to me, "Well, I suppose we should clean up. By we I mean you can clean up while I order pizza."

"I think we can come up with something better to do," I said suggestively.

She grinned at me, "Are you ever going to start using your upstairs brain instead of the downstairs one?"

"Don't think so."

She stepped closer to me, "Later, I promise." Her hands moved to my shoulders and she stood on her toes to briefly put her lips on mine. "Now start cleaning."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bridget's POV **

I couldn't stop smiling as I went searching for my phone. I found it in my room and with a little concentration I had the number for the nearest all night pizza place on the screen. Once the pizza was ordered I left the room and helped Dean clean up the rest of the living room. By the time Sam came back it was as good as it was going to get and we all sat on the couch to wait for the pizza.

"Thanks for coming guys," I said as I dropped onto the couch between them.

"No problem Bridget," Sam said with a smile. "But next time Dean gets to dig the grave and I get to stay with the girl."

Dean pulled me close against his side, "Not this girl Sammy. She's all mine. And besides, you got the safer job anyway, I got thrown onto a table."

My buzzer went off and I went down to get the pizza. When I came back we ate, with Dean eating the majority of the slices. After that I got Sam a couple extra blankets to use for the night.

"Sorry Sam, but I just have the couch," I told him while Dean took his stuff to my room.

"It's no problem," he said as he took the blankets from me. "Just so long as I don't need earplugs tonight." I grinned at him and headed to the bedroom where Dean was waiting.

At the moment my bed was just a mattress on the floor and Dean was kneeling beside it going through his bag. I silently closed the door behind me and put my hands on his shoulders causing him to look up at me and grin. The next thing I knew I was laying on my back with Dean's lips on mine.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bridget's POV**

The next morning I pressed myself against the warm body I was next to and his arm tightened around my waist.

"I love you," I heard him whisper into my hair and I squinted up at him in surprise.

"You what?" I asked dumbly.

"Don't make me say it again," he said with a mock scowl. He meant it as a joke but I knew Dean wasn't one to wear his heart on his sleeve and that this was the first of only a handful of time I'd ever hear him say those three words.

I smiled and pressed my lips against his chest, "I love you too Dean. Don't ever leave me again."

He pulled away slightly, "Bri, you know I can't stay here."

"I know," I said with a sigh. "That's not what I meant. I meant that you had better come back every now and then."

"Every time I'm in the area," he promised.

"And I'll get the spare room set up for Sam, that way you guys can have some kind of home besides your car."

"Home," he sounded wistful. "We haven't had a home since Mom died."

"Well you do now," I said firmly. "Don't even think of arguing about it."

"Wasn't planning on it," he said.

There was a knock on the door and we heard Sam's voice, "Are you two planning on sleeping all day?"

"We were thinking about it," Dean replied.

"Well I've got breakfast and coffee whenever you decide to get out of bed."

I heard Dean's stomach growl at the mention of breakfast and laughed, "I guess we're getting up then."

"In a minute," He said before pulling my face down to meet his in a kiss that left me breathless. "Now we can get up."

I laughed as a put on my glasses and got out of bed. I got dressed in a pair of jeans and his shirt and turned to face him as I did the buttons up.

"That looks good on you," he said with a smirk.

I smiled back, "Good because I'm keeping it." I found by brush and quickly ran it through my hair before we left the room.

The three of us ate the bagels that Sam had brought and lingered over our coffee for a while before Dean announced that he and Sam were going to be warding my apartment for me. Sam had already made a list of things they needed and so I was sent to the store. I left the apartment with the keys to the Impala in my pocket, the trunk of my Corvette wouldn't fit everything we needed, and I grinned at the thought of finally getting behind the wheel of Dean's baby.

I hit the grocery store first and grabbed a cart before heading straight for the baking section where I took the majority of the salt off the shelf. The list did say lots of salt after all.

The cashier stared at me as I loaded the salt onto the belt, "What on earth do you need that much salt for?"

I smiled widely at her and hoped that she believed the stereotypes about Canadians, "Well winter is coming pretty quickly. I'm actually surprised that it's still this nice here. At home in Canada we'd already have all kind of snow. The salt is so I can melt the ice in the driveway. You can never be too careful eh?"

"It won't get that cold here honey," the older woman said kindly. "You won't need the salt."

"That's okay," I said. "I like my food really salty so if I don't need it for the ice I'll cook with it."

She shook her head in disbelief but proceeded to ring in the salt. I paid for it and once it was loaded into the trunk of the Impala I headed to Home Depot where I picked up a few pieces of thick clear plastic. I had no idea what they were going to use it for but it was on the list so I got it. Along with the plastic they wanted me to get a bunch of small hinges, a can of paint, any color, and a small paint brush. While I was there I also got two copies of my keys.

When I got back to my apartment the door was open and Sam was kneeling on the floor with a chisel.

"What are you doing to my floor?" I demanded as I peered at the groove he had cut into the doorway.

He looked up at me and smiled, "It's for the salt. We've got one done at every window and door in the apartment too. So the lines don't get disturbed we're going to cover them with the plastic."

Right," I said. "Well I'm going to need a little help bringing all that salt upstairs."

He pulled himself to his full height, "Let's go then." Together the two of us managed to bring everything upstairs in one trip and set it on the kitchen table.

"Did you buy all the salt in the store?" Dean asked as he joined us.

"My list said lots of salt in big capital letters," I said with a grin. "The cashier thought I was nuts. So is there anything I can do?"

Sam nodded, "You can pour the salt lines."

It was late afternoon by the time we finished everything and then we started unpacking my crap. The Devil's Trap painted just inside the front door was covered with a small floor matt and my large rug went over the one in the living room. When everything was done the place actually looked lived in. We had moved my computer into the living room and set up the spare bed in the other room for Sam.

"How long can you guys stay?" I asked as we ate supper.

"Until we find another case," Dean replied. He grinned at me, "But I'm in no hurry."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dean's POV**

I woke the next morning to my cell phone ringing. "Who the hell is calling you at quarter to six in the morning?" Bridget asked drowsily as I fumbled for the phone.

"No idea." I flipped the phone open, "Hello?"

I spoke to the man for a few minutes, Dad and I had gotten rid of a poltergeist for him a few years back. And now he thought he had something else for us in Pennsylvania.

"What was that about?" Bridget asked once I hung up the phone.

"Looks like we've got that other case," I told her. "I've got to go."

"So soon?"

"Sorry Bri. I wish I could stay longer but..."

"I know," she said with a sigh. "You've got a job to do. Doesn't mean I have to like it though."

We got up to find Sam already awake and sitting at the kitchen table with his laptop. "Get your crap together Sammy," I said.

"A job?" he asked.

"Pennsylvania," I replied. We gathered our things and an hour later we were standing in the parking lot.

"If you guys need anything call me," Bridget said. She reached into her pocket and pulled out two sets of keys, "For the main door and my apartment so you can get in if I'm not home."

"Thanks Bridget," Sam said.

She wrapped her arms around his waist, "It was great meeting you Sam. Take care."

"You too," he told her with a smile. "And if you need anything call us. It goes both ways." She nodded and Sam got into the Impala leaving the two of us alone.

"Be careful Dean," she said quietly.

I nodded and pulled her to me, "I'll see you soon Bri." I brushed her hair out of her face as she snaked her arms around my neck.

She pulled me down to meet her lips in a lingering kiss. "I love you."

I grinned at her, "I could get used to hearing that from you." I kissed her again quickly before pulling away, "We really do have to go."

She nodded, "Bye Dean."

I turned away from her and slid into the passenger seat of the Impala. She stood next to her Corvette and I watched her in the side mirror as Sam drove away.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bridget's POV**

There he was leaving again. Some birthday present that was. At least this time I knew he'd be coming back eventually. I let out a sigh and headed back up to my apartment. Life went on as usual, I enjoyed my job and Dean called me at least once a week just to chat. I didn't see him again until February.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: **Thank to everyone that read this story. Once again I'm sorry for the large gap in updates. Part 2 of the O'Leary Chronicles is finally finished and I'll be starting Part 3 soon. I'll also have one about Bridget's sister Tania and how she became a hunter eventually.


End file.
